Warpies (Earth-616)
This page is about the Warpies Mutates under the control of R.C.X and Cloud Nine. To learn about the Warpies, check the page "Warpies (Race)". More entries about the Warpies are compiled on this page. Ferret, Snoop, Peccary, Tadpole, Beetroot, Robert Arnold,Prune, Silkworm, Wire, Gourd, Graphite, Chili, Skink, Memo, Damson, About 400 others Warpies | Allies = Excalibur & Captain Britain, formely R.C.X, Psylocke, Cloud Nine, Agent Peter (Nigel Orpington-Smythe) & Agent Luke, Mastermind (computer) | Enemies = formerly Excalibur, Captain Britain Corps | Origin = Children mutated into Warpies during Mad-Jim Jaspers' reality-warping of London and took in custody by the British government. | PlaceOfFormation = United Kingdom | PlaceOfDefunction = Otherworld | Creators = Jamie Delano; Alan Davis | First = Captain Britain Vol 2 #7 | Last = Excalibur Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Origin The Warpies were children mutated by unstable dimensional energies released after the reality manipulations of Mad Jim Jaspers. Their exogenetic mutations caused them to suffer, die young, sometimes during spectacular explosions. Also, they give them super-human abilities and/or unusual morphology. They were named Warpies by the R.C.X. because of their relations with Jaspers reality manipulation, commonly named as Jaspers Warp. Sent to Braddock Manor The Warpies were discovered in London, and were one by one take from their families to a vast prison where some one them where turned into government agents or simply studied, away from the public. Concerned that R.C.X. commander Peter (Nigel Orpington-Smythe) planned to turn the children into a parahuman army, some R.C.X. agents, including Michael, Raphael and Gabriel, tried to hide the Warpies and forced Brian Braddock (alias Captain Britain) to take the Warpies into his home (Braddock Manor), figuring that he could lend them much needed protection, both physical and politically. However, the agents' decision to not fully inform the hero of their situation meant he was reluctant to help. . Released by error by Meggan, the Cherubim attacked the Manor, before Cherub Whirlwind's deaths. The Warpies were then placed under the care of the Braddock Manor robot Mastermind who was planning Captain Britain fall and the ascension of a new order with the R.C.X. agents. Joshua N'Dingi, the heir of Mbangawi's kingdom, was sent to England where he became a member of R.C.X. He was hideously scarred when a Warpie baby exploded at his face. The British government spent millions outfitting him with cybernetic parts. He kept from his experience an hatred for the Warpies. No more new Warpies It was stated by Roma and Braddock's computer Mastermind that Linda McQuillan, as an anomaly from the now erased Earth-238, was preventing Earth-616 from healing of his wounds caused by James Jaspers's reality-manipulations: The continuous born of Warpies and the existence of the Crazy Gang. Leaving Earth-616 to Otherworld, the Warp-children cease to appears, from now to the apparition of news one, several years after. Then, under Roma's direction, Mastermind decided to took care by himslef of Braddock Manor's Warpies, inviting Michael that he and the R.C.X. were welcome to assist him, but he was the only in command. Through an association with the W.H.O., some of the R.C.X. Warpies were relocated to Muir Island, at Moira MacTaggert's care. The Island was soon attacked but the Warpies were unharmed. Their fate was unknown. Cloud Nine Eventually, Peter and his Cloud Nine recaptured the Warpies and his errant agents, bombing the Braddock Manor and kidnapping the children. Peter used the powers of the Warpies to make the underground complex Cloud Nine. He then formed different Warpie teams for various purposes, including the Advocates and the Seraphim, as well as the already existing Cherubim. When many Warpies started to lose their super powers as a result of the change in Merlyn's Cosmic Convergence, Peter captured the British super team Excalibur and told them they were suffering from the same genetic defects as the Warpies did, presenting them as mutants, in the hope that they would cure the Warpies as well as join his organization. However Excalibur learned of his true plans and engage battle with the Warpies teams. As the heroes were upon to loose, many weaker warpies joined the fight on their side, and a massive melee started in Cloud Nine, stopped by the defeat of Peter. The freed R.C.X. agents and Excalibur ally Alistaire Stuart took command of R.C.X. and took care of the Warpies. War on Otherworld The Warpies were later abducted and mutated by Black Air and then used as weapons by the robot Mastermind under the guise of Roma, who tried to take control of Otherworld, destroying a lot of the Captain Britain Corps members. The Cherubim were used as Mastermind's elite corps. After a team of mutated and armored warpies led by Widget on Captain UK, Excalibur rebands and came to Otherworld. The robot was eventually defeated by the newly formed Excalibur, and Captain Britain was appointed Otherworld's new leader and he used his powers and Excalibur sword to cure all Warpies present and possibly all warpies in the Multiverse. The Warpies were now ordinary human children again. It was revealed that all those events were been planed by Widget and Kang the Conqueror, in purpose to an unrevealed yet plan.. Revolution Leader of X-Force, Peter Wisdom bombed a Secret Service laboratory who dessicated Warpies, and blaming Alistaire Stuart to haven't closed down this lab when he became the leader of the Office of Paranormal Activies. He then warmed him about secrets services, such as Black Air,'s violations of the human right, especially about those to mutants, promising to look close of them. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = During Otherworld battle, Captain U.K. stated that the Warpies were from an alternate reality and were brought by the R.C.X. on Earth-616. This statement wasn't denied but strongly oppose to all the informations we had on the Warpies, including the fact that the. Mastermind soon later affirm the same. This seems to be a mistake. | Trivia = | Links = Rayeye's Ocean X (NL) }} Category:British Organizations